Cadena de perro
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Eliza Leagan, trataste de deshacerme de mí e incluso hasta hacerme quedar mal frente a todos. Anthony, Terry, México, San Pablo, la Tía Elroy... Ya es hora de que experimentes lo que he sufrido pero no te preocupes, por ahora quiero divertirme con tu cuerpo hasta donde podamos llegar tú y yo Slash: Candy x Eliza, Rated M por contenido sexual mezclado con secuestro y lesbianismo
1. Chapter 1

Una pelirrosa de cabello rizado estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una especie de cuarto común con paredes grises y deprimentes, con una ventana con vista a la ciudad pero solo había una pequeña mesa de noche y varios platos Maruchan. La escena se puso más oscura cuando la joven Eliza Leagan tenía una cadena que tenía adjunta a su cuello que estaba colocado en un marco de una cama aparte de sus tobillos que tenían grilletes.

A simple vista parecía que la heredera de la prestigiosa familia de Chicago hubiese cometido un delito grave conllevando a pagar su castigo por ello pero no era lo que parecía. A la distancia unos ojos verdes brillantes como la esmeralda observaban la pobre figura de la prisionera que portaba una camiseta negra de manga larga y una playera corta del mismo color que tenían manchas de mugre y sudor como si la pobre muchacha no se hubiese bañado en días ni siquiera haber comido por lo que su apariencia era deplorable.

Los malvados ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad mientras una sonrisa enferma y desquiciada daban a entender que ese individuo al ver a la pelirrosa no le producía ni asco ni repudio ni algún calificativo denigrante…Pareciera que entre más famélica era su esclava, más le despertaba un mórbido y asqueroso placer digno de un enfermo mental.

 **POV ELIZA**

 **Mirando hacia atrás sus ojos verdes estaban un poco diferentes esa noche. No importaba como se veía sus pecas que se dibujaban en su nariz resaltaban de su cara aparte de sus horribles ojos verdes y su cabello rubio raro. Pareciera raro pero de pronto ella me invitó a tomar Sake ya que había regresado de Japón debido a los negocios de la familia Ardley.**

 **Cuando me encontré con ella en el bar con esa exasperación, si esa sensación de que te emocionas al estar ebrio o cuando estás con tus amigos pasándola genial, me pregunté a mí misma "¿Esto de nuevo?...Reunirme con la chica que alguna vez fue más que mi peor enemiga una gran pesadilla y más raro cuando después de la muerte del tío William, ella se volvió de la nada una especie de amiga.**

 **Cada vez que la veía siempre la odiaba y me causaba envidia pero ahora sólo somos como simples amigas, ya saben peleamos y hacemos tonterías juntas, ahora no están ni Anthony ni Terry como causas, ahora son simples cosas como videojuegos, gustos, modas o a veces pagar la cuenta aunque me extraña que ella actuara como una fiestera y más cuando me invitó a un reconocido bar gay de la ciudad.**

 **Supongo que algunos rumores sean ciertos ya que supuestamente esa pecosa de pelo frondoso se volvió lesbiana y posiblemente comenzaba a salir con cualquier mujer y como de esperarse ella se acostaba con todas e incluso Patty cayó en sus garras… Pareciera que ser una marimacho le daba muchos beneficios aunque no entendía el porqué de su invitación y eso que nunca he sentido ni experimentado con otras mujeres ni siquiera el romance.**

 **Pero algo en esa noche había algo extraño en ella ni siquiera en tantos años que la conozco no he notado algo extraño en su comportamiento. Ella era terriblemente cortés y ofreciéndome alcohol continuamente desde tequila y whisky hasta aguardiente y sake. Pensé que podría estar tratando de hacerme pagar su cuenta, bueno a veces ella paga la mía o viceversa aunque ella siempre es la que invita y pongo el menú.**

 **No dejaba su actitud de chica alegre y feliz como siempre la caracteriza, su forma de tratarme era amable, así que bajé la guardia mientras comenzaba a amiguearme con ella que como siempre alardear sus encantos y hasta le dijo un piropo a una mesera aunque su mirada enfocaba hacia su trasero. Mientras tanto yo con la guardia baja comencé a beber un trago, luego dos y así sucesivamente.**

 **Como siempre la rubia me ofrecía cada copa o trago y no podía negarme. A veces tomaba de a un sorbo o a veces como se bebe normalmente mientras sonreía y decía cualquier idiotez que decía de mi boca… A partir de ahí, no recuerdo nada en absoluto.**

DIA 1

La heredera Leagan comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos castaños mientras sentía como unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre su rostro. La joven pensaba que era la lluvia o posiblemente un sueño raro aunque de pronto se escucharon una especie de pequeños crujidos de una cadena. Más gotas caían sobre su rostro mientras la pobre recuperaba la visión para percatarse que algo metálico y grueso apretaba su cuello.

De pronto sentía que sus piernas estaban alzadas y sus empujes hacia su cadera, en medio de las sacudidas y sonidos metálicos la pobre pelirrosa miró desconcertada una especie de cuarto gris con una ventana con vista a la ciudad apuntando al cielo, una mesa de noche y un televisor viejo. La Leagan de pronto sintió una sombra que le abría sus piernas e incluso empujaba lo que parecía su pelvis contra la suya mientras la cadera movía de manera y súbita.

En medio de las embestidas se escuchaban jadeos y se empezaban a salir gotas de lo que parecía ser sudor. Una especie de respiración agitada era de una voz aguda como si fuera la de una mujer. La anatomía del ser era de una especie de sujeto de cabello rubio y frondoso posiblemente desordenado que cubría su cabello lo cual lo hacía macabro.

Pero su cuerpo era extraño, tenía los pechos algo inflados sin llegar a lo exagerado reluciendo unos pequeños y notables pezones rosa. Su cuerpo era tonificado aunque de un estilo bastante femenino y la cadera del hombre empujaba su intimidad…La pelirrosa quedaba boquiabierta y desconcertada ya que posiblemente el hombre sostenía relaciones sexuales, ¡La estaba penetrando!...Pero el dichoso ser no tenía un pene pero su órgano era la de una vagina algo abierta mostrando lo carmesí de su entrada.

La aterrada chica en cuestión miraba que estaba encadenada hacia un extremo de su cama mientras los empujones y los jadeos se oían sin ningún efecto en ese extraño cuarto. La ojicastaña miró de cerca al ver el rostro del individuo y en ese aspecto se creía un sueño pero una mala corazonada decía que era verdad. Unas pecas dibujaban sus mejillas y nariz pero en ésta se resaltaban como si tuviera una cicatriz. Unos ojos verdes relucientes, sus labios pintados con secador de frutas y una sonrisa se dibujaba mientras jadeaba y sudada como nunca.

La pelirrosa quedó boquiabierta y absorta como si esa persona la conocía y en efecto era conocida para ella, si desde la infancia en su mansión, los hermanos Cornwell, Anthony, el colegio San Pablo, Terry, vacaciones en Escocia, un establo, cuando regresó a América, el Hospital Santa Juana, enfermeras todas en blanco, Albert vestido de gala y cabello corto anunciando que era el patriarca y líder de los Ardley, la boda fallida de Neil e incluso la repentina muerte del patriarca a sus 25 años en un accidente aéreo en el sudeste asiático.

Y en todos recuerdos la similitud a resaltar era que había una rubia de pelo frondoso e inentendible en su peinado, pecas en la nariz, ojos verdes, vestida de enfermera o en su defecto un chaleco rojo. Sí, varias partes de la descripción de su acosador concordaban y hasta su anatomía era de una mujer de unos 22 o 24 años.

La acosadora levantó su cara parando su acción mientras se alcazaba un poco su enredadizo cabello para dejar ver su cara. Una sonrisa alegre se dibujaba en la secuestradora sobretodo sus pecas, una voz aguda de tonalidad dulce y con energía femenina se hizo escuchar. Eliza estaba al borde del shock con boca abierta y ojos dilatados…Como quisiera que fuese una pesadilla pero las condiciones raras en donde se encontraba más las cadenas en su cuello, tobillos y muñecas le hacían entender que esto era la cruda o por no decir que era la horrible realidad

-Oh Eliza… ¿La estás gozando?- Preguntó Candy mientras sonreía como nunca mientras lidiaba con su sudor, si, Candy estaba sosteniendo sexo con Eliza usando una conocida pose de sexo lésbico conocido vulgarmente como "Tijeras" pero los expertos lo llaman "Tribadismo".

La pelirrosa quedó aturdida mientras la joven pecosa se ponía una especie de bragas de cuero con una especie de pene notable de 30 cm pero de goma de color rojo. La captora introdujo el objeto dentro del interior de la Leagan la cual se preguntaba qué diablos pasó. La Ardley no dejaba sonreír mientras sus empujes eran leves sosteniendo las piernas de su víctima, su mano izquierda deslizaba las yemas de los dedos con tal de sentir la blanquecina y suave piel de cisne.

La rubia no dudó en apretar un glúteo de su víctima con la mano derecha mientras decía de forma baja, dando a voz profunda como un tono de seducirla

-En realidad planeaba hacer esto cuando despertaras pero, no podía hacerlo yo misma

La pobre Eliza de pronto sintió que entre más respiraba más su cuello se apretaba si por los empujes de Candy o por el grillete que decoraba su cuello, sus ojos se hacían atrás y de pronto la saliva salía de su boca junto a su sudoroso cuerpo y más cuando estaba desnuda.

La rubia comenzaba a lamer y besar los muslos de la Leagan a lo cual dirigió un puchero como si saboreara y le encantara el olor natural de la pelirrosa. Una mirada seductora aparte de un guiño fueron la reacción de la ahora lesbiana Candy

-Se siente bien estar dentro de ti

La pelirrosa en un estado entre ira y asco le iba a encestar un puño contundente con la derecha pero la pecosa como una especie de Bruce Lee detuvo el impacto usando la palma de su mano izquierda cosa que dejó más absorta a la Leagan. La rubia no dudó cerrar su mano con tal de apretar lo bastante fuerte el puño fallido y como se esperaba los huesos de la mano empezaron a crujir mientras la atacante ojiverde dibujaba una sonrisa calmada.

-Vaya, vaya… Aún puedes moverte bastante- Candy ahora empleó su mano izquierda para jalar la cadena conectada al grillete del cuello de su enemiga mortal, la pobre Leagan sentía como algo pesado estrujaba y arruinaba su respiración. Un sonido fuerte cayó sobre la cara de la ojicastaña mientras su rostro estaba de lado, Candy le había encestado un puñetazo con su derecha.

La Ardley de pronto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que parecía ser una pequeña jeringa con aguja y un contenido liquido transparente. La lesbiana demente miraba detenidamente el objeto acompañada de una sonrisa calmada pero con unas ansias de matar

-Deberías saberlo, ¿Ha hecho efecto la droga en tu cuerpo? – La rubia aprovechó cuando su víctima estaba recuperando la conciencia cuando le aplicó una inyección en su brazo izquierdo, la pelirrosa quedó en shock al sentir un punzor ardiente y su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa con estática como una falla en un televisor con cable

-Realmente no quería usar esto pero si te resistes demasiado accidentalmente podría hacerte daño- El contenido fue vaciado mientras la pobre Eliza caía en un estado parecido al de una agonía mientras calmada como si nada ocurriese o ni siquiera existiese limpiaba con un desinfectante sobre la zona inyectada

-No te preocupes, no es como si fuera una terrible droga peligrosa. Sólo es algo para evitar que puedas moverte aunque podría haber efectos secundarios- La rubia alzó el mentón de la pobre chica la cual yacía sin conocimiento aparte de unos ojos con pupilas en blanco.

La chica apuntó el rostro de su víctima hacia la suya comenzar con un beso simple para luego usar la lengua sintiendo como ambas esencias se mojaban de saliva. Terminado el beso la pecosa alzó un poco las piernas para introducir el miembro de su arnés en el interior de Eliza. Los empujes eran leves pero concisos para dar paso en ese estrecho y mojado camino.

Después se volvieron más violentos haciendo que la rubia jadeara y sudara como nunca lo hubiera hecho mientras la Leagan seguía inmóvil e inerte sin sentir nada producto de la droga que se le inyectó. Después de unos minutos de constantes empujones la rubia sacó su miembro mientras Eliza se corrió sobre las sábanas blancas.

La rubia finalmente tomó un reposo pero debía cerciorarse de que su objeto de pruebas pudiera estar con los signos vitales activos. Tomó a su amiga alzándola levemente de las axilas y tal como se esperaba el ritmo cardiaco y los puntos vitales estaban con su frecuencia. La pelirrosa se despertaba poco a poco mientras su visión se hizo borrosa aparte de que veía todo oscuro.

La rubia tocó con su mano la frente de su víctima la cual estaba empapada de sudor e inmóvil como si algo la apuñalara pero sin sentir nada aparte de que su temperatura era alta.

-Era de esperarse que no respondieras. Pero es lamentable ser la única que lo hace, quiero escuchar tu voz

La rubia decidió usar una crema entre sus dos dedos de la derecha para luego jugar dentro del trasero de la Leagan la cual seguía sin conocimiento pero comenzaba a sentir como su interior se mojaba. Después de unos breves minutos la rubia decidió acostar a la pelirrosa bocarriba sobre la cama y la arropó con una cobija no sin darle un ardiente beso de buenas noches.

Se dispuso a vestirse con su pantalón negro parecido al de un jean y una camiseta verde oscura con el kanji de Muerte. La joven viendo como su víctima dormía plácidamente dijo con esa voz dulce y enérgica que la caracterizaba

-Los efectos del medicamento desaparecerán mañana. Bien, me iré a casa pero volveré mañana

La rubia se había ido mientras miraba en su móvil la foto de una castaña de gafas y cabello corto, algo rellenita aunque dicen que las gorditas son buenas y duras en la cama. Patty era diferente ya que desde hace unos meses Candy comenzó una relación amorosa aunque también implicaba que la acompañara toda la vida…Y de hecho eran sentimientos puros con la castaña aparte de una promesa de honor que hizo con Stear antes de que él muriera en el Medio Oriente.

En cambio Eliza…La cosa era diferente, nada de romance o esas cosas. La Leagan debía pagar con creces aquellas veces que trató de humilarla, desprestigiarla y moslestarla y un sin de cosas aunque matarla no era opción viable. Para no ser algo fácil y aburrido optó por un cautiverio y sin contar su experiencia con chicas donde siempre era la activa de la relación.

Mientras tanto la pobre pelirrosa habría abierto los ojos mientras de la nada sus ojos castaños estaban apagados como si algo le clavara dentro y muy fuerte aparte de una mirada llena de horror y miedo…Candy quizás hubiese sido una entrometida, una buena para nada y una tonta pero…¿Una psicópata sádica y violadora?

La pobre no contaba que esto era apenas era el inicio de sus desgracias, sus propias acciones sobre Candy la llevaron a estar privada de la libertad y tratada como juguete y deleite de la persona por quién alguna vez sintió odio y desprecio.


	2. Chapter 2

DIA 2

 **Una vez más me he despertado pero de pronto me dieron ganas de vomitar, pareciera que lo que viví hace unos momentos fuese verdad… Candy White ahora aparte de ser una lesbiana declarada y Casanova también es una auténtica psicópata desquiciada. Menos mal que había un sanitario cerca de este maldito cuarto aunque sigo sujetada y aferrada a esa puta cadena.**

 **Intento quitarme esa cosa rara del cuello pero es inútil, ahora veo una puerta negra… Genial, ahora todo está con seguro y lo peor no hay llave, no hay televisión ni nada. Al menos hay Maruchan en una mesa de noche y una nota que decía "Volveré a más tardar esta noche. Te ama, Candy".**

 **Miro todo este maldito lugar, ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Acaso es una broma? Porque si lo fuera sería muy de mal gusto e incluso sospecho de Neal… No, dudo que sea él, nunca sería capaz de hacerme mal e incluso juntos o no somos muy leales… Miro que tengo grilletes en mis tobillos como si me tuvieran en un campo nazi o algo así.**

 **¿Podría ser que estoy en prisión por algo que no hice? No tampoco y eso que no veo ni nadie aparte de la ventana que sólo tiene una vista hacia al cielo nada más. Y lo peor no tengo ni mi móvil, no tengo dinero, pareciera que esa rubia desquiciada intenta desconectarme de todo el exterior como si fuera un experimento.**

 **Cada vez que me veo encadenada e incluso alrededor de donde estoy siento que una desesperación se apodera de mí… Eso… No puede ser… Yo no lo creo… Pero, de cualquier forma, ¿Qué voy a hacer respecto a que me violaron? Lo raro es que no fue un tipo cualquiera sino Candy… Y más raro, ¿Por qué sexo conmigo? ¿Acaso Patty no le llena las expectativas en las noches?**

 **De pronto siento que noto una voz parecida a la de ella, si una voz muy molesta e infantil como siempre susurrando mi nombre. Una vez más quiero vomitar pero de pronto me quedó en pausa y más cuando veo a ella… Candy está al frente mío y aparte de ella… ¿Dos Candys? La primera está vestida de sirvienta con vestido verde y su delantal blanco, la segunda usaba el uniforme blanco del San Pablo y la última usaba su uniforme de enfermera.**

 **¿Acaso pretende burlarse de mí y humillarme? ¿Acaso ella es fan de Naruto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Le hice algo a ella?**

 **-Obvio Eliza- Dijo la Candy vestida de sirvienta- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tú y el putito de Neal tomaron un broche y un brazalete de tu madre? ¿Recuerdas cuando me culparon de ladrona? Por culpa tuya me topé con un viejo gordo y asqueroso, por suerte salí gracias a Albert**

 **-No olvides que esa imbécil metió sus vestidos dentro de tu maleta- Dijo la Candy del San Pablo**

 **-Ah, gracias por aclarármelo Candy**

 **-De nada, Candy**

 **-No olvides el anillo de la zorra de su madre- Dijo la Candy enfermera**

 **-Ya que me lo mencionas también me culparon de robar el listón de Annie**

 **-De hecho Candy- Prosiguió la Candy San Pablo- Ese día Annie no sólo dejó su listón, también dejó sus bragas**

 **-¿Por qué dejaría sus putas bragas?**

 **-Por qué en aquel entonces se orgasmeaba por ti**

 **-Ella no me dijo de unas pantys**

 **-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso? El asunto es con Eliza y cantarle sus verdades- Exclamó la Candy enfermera mientras las demás asentían**

 **-Bien mi turno- Se presentó la Candy Enfermera**

 **-¡No jodas, ¿Por qué tú?-Reclamó la Candy San Pablo**

 **-Porque se me da la gana y ya…-Suspiró y se dirigió a mí- ¿Te acuerdas cuando el maricón de Neal se enamoró de mí? ¿Recuerdas cuando usaron eso aparte de unas cuantas mentiras para desprestigiarme? Gracias a ti me quedé sin trabajo y mi reputación se fue a la mierda aunque como siempre Albert me ayudó**

 **-¿Y también te acostaste con Patty? Lo sé porque cuando Berty salió de negocios te pusiste bien calenturienta y te la tiraste… Pobre Stear, lástima que su novia sea profanada por ti- Dijo la Candy sirvienta en forma de burla**

 **-Dejen la homosexualidad y denme la palabra- Exclamó la Candy San Pablo y se dirigió a mí- ¿No te acuerdas de la trampa que me tendiste a mí y a Terry?**

 **-Ay Terry… Cuando se trata de ese maldito hijo de puta se le sale lo fangirl-Se burló la Candy Enfermera**

 **-¡Ya cállense!... Bueno Eliza como te decía, ¿Te acuerdas de la trampa del establo?**

 **-Sí, el viejo capítulo 47…Como no olvidarlo**

 **-Sí, todo un clásico**

 **-En aquel entonces te pusiste celosa ya que andaba con Terry y claro te pusiste de celosa y en plan villana, utilizaste a Patty**

 **-Error, utilizaste a la gorda de mi novia- Exclamó la sirvienta**

 **-¡Cierra la puta boca, ¿Quieres?!- La Candy enfermera le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza con tal de que la Candy del San Pablo prosiguiera**

 **-Como decía, utilizaste a Patty enviando mensajes por el celular para una invitación en el establo por la noche y claro las monjas dinosaurio nos culparon, a mí me encerraron y a Terry lo castigaron aunque tuvo que irse del colegio para salvarme**

 **-Sí, fue noble**

 **-Sí, lástima que más tarde la Gusana lo volvió un marica**

 **-Cierto- Asintieron las tres Candys hasta que de pronto una Candy vestida de rojo y falda con detalles amarillos me dijo mientras me señala con su dedo**

 **-Vaya Eliza, antes Terry te señaló diciendo que tu cara es la típica mirada de los que hablan mal de los demás… Ahora tu cara no es más que la de una perra al ser violada**

 **De pronto oigo unos pasos mientras la Candy de rojo me dice con una mirada sombría que me causa mucho miedo**

 **-No te preocupes querida, lo de anoche es sólo la primera parte de tu castigo… Disfruta tu día, Eliza**

 **Las Candys desaparecieron en una explosión de humo mientras en menos de nada llegaron esos recuerdos… Sí hice esas maldades, quizás la envidia y los celos, la avaricia y quizás mi impotencia al ser nada frente a ella e incluso lo hice por diversión… Pero, ¿Por qué violarme cada noche?**

 **De pronto la puerta se abre y en efecto es ella, esa maldita demente con su cara de niña buena y en efecto usando la misma ropa de hace dos días.**

 **-Hola Eliza-Saludó a modo de un canto con esa maldita expresión en su rostro**

La pecosa mientras tanto saludó a su víctima cuya reacción fue un intento de golpearla pero no contaba que por la cadena añadida a su cuello no podía alcanzar a la rubia que conservaba su tranquilidad y su calma pero cambió su expresión a la de expresar su miedo pero muy bien fingida.

La pelirrosa intentó zafarse de su grillete en su cuello pero igualmente era infructuoso con lo cual no tuvo más opción que mirar con odio a la ojiverde y exclamar llena de ira

-¡Maldita demente! ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

La ojiverde sufrió un ataque de risa hasta que miró de manera seductora a su victima

-Hahaha, te ves como un animal salvaje y con esa expresión te ves muy linda… ¿O muy sexy?

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Explícame!

La rubia miró de reojo a la Leagan enfocó sus ojos en la cadena e incluso el grillete pesado adornando el cuello de su victima

-¿Cómo está tu cuello?

-No puedes mantenerme aquí… Cuando salga te haré pagar de la manera más brutal de la que se pueda ocurrir

Candy suspiró

-Intenta todo lo que quieras, ajusté el largo de la cadena para así asegurarme de que no intentes destruirme, así que cuídate tu lindo cuello- Sacó una bolsa blanca de supermercado lo que parecía ser un pequeño plato de porcelana

-¡Ah sí! ¿Quieres algo de comer? Ayer olvidé alimentarte, lo siento por eso- Miró los platos Maruchan que estaban encima de la mesa de noche- Y traeré una estufa la próxima, supongo que no te gusta el ramen instantáneo

La pecosa le presentó el plato de porcelana a modo de dar una pequeña ofrenda a un necesitado a lo cual Eliza aceptó humildemente para luego lanzarlo contra el rostro de la secuestradora y romperse sobre el suelo. La Leagan roja y con ojos inyectados de sangre gritó fuertemente

 **-¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!**

La rubia no prestaba atención ya que su mirada era de lado mirando al plato roto, de pronto apretó sus puños mientras de la nada su mejilla izquierda empezó a sangrar. La pelirrosa viendo como sus gritos resultaron ser inútiles trató de exigirle explicaciones mientras más gritaba más su tono de voz se tornaba violento contrastando con el tono que solía usar generalmente

 **-¡Deja de andar en las nubes y mírame! Tú no harías esta clase de cosas sin una razón, ¡¿Verdad?!... ¡Hey subnormal, ¿Me escuchas?! ¡Di algo!**

La rubia se volteó al inicio con su cara cuando algo le pasaba, su típica cara de querer llorar y conociéndola podía comenzar un drama por ello. Pero explotó haciendo una cara nunca antes vista: Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre aparte de que sus ojos estaban distorsionados, sus dientes estaban muy apretados como un perro con ganas de morder a alguien y su mira llena de completo odio… La Leagan se quedó sin habla ya que era la primera vez que la pecosa mostraba una cara que daba miedo y más cuando su mejilla estaba en un río de sangre.

Candy ahora tenía una profunda voz pero plasmando toda su ira, bajó la mirada haciendo que sus flecos le cubrieran los ojos pero unos esmeradas brillaban con la luz de un psicópata

-Eliza… Eres igual a Annie o esa maldita Susana, siempre llorando como unas perras escandalosas… Es jodidamente molesto, ¿Sabes? Y por confiarme en esa gusana perdí a Terry creyendo que era lo correcto… Que idiota fui aquel día… Debí haber matado a ese par

La rubia caminaba de manera lenta mientras la pelirroja estaba paralizada ni podía moverse

-Es lo mismo de siempre, comienzo a ser amable pero al final… Supongo que no tengo una razón para…- Candy se acercó hacia su víctima la cual seguía con la mirada baja pero con esa sensación de horror

 **-Eres una loca…** \- La pelirroja tenía la voz entrecortada mientras la pecosa estaba frente a frente con su victima

-¿Quieres ver una loca?- Puso una mano sobre el grillete del cuello de la Leagan, alzó la mirada dando a ver a una Candy de cabellos alborotados, unos ojos blancos y una mejilla sangrante

 **-¡AQUÍ LA TIENES!** -Gritó violentamente haciendo que el eco sonara hacia unas calles pero ignorado al final.

La rubia empujó con violencia a la pelirrosa contra la cama, se lanzó como un animal rabioso prosiguiendo a apretar las manos con tal evitar una gresca. La Leagan veía con horror y indignación como Candy desgarraba su camisa como un león enfurecido hasta su sostén no se salvó de la salvajada.

Sus pechos estaban al aire a lo cual la rubia sin titubear se lanzó sobre ellos para lamerlos y morderlos, estrujarlos, besarlos y jugar con ellos. La rubia disfrutaba de la esencia y del olor de los pechos de una zorra la cual le quedaba muy bien

-¡Alto! ¡Detente!-Los ruegos y gritos fueron inútiles ya que la rubia se embriaga de su olor mientras su cordura y su moral se iban desapareciendo, chupando y lamiendo el pezón rosa era su única función ni nada más

 **-¡Estás loca!**

La rubia paró su acción mirando de reojo a su víctima como si las reacciones de asco le causaran algo de gracia, sacó un poco su lengua apuntando al pezón dio una lamida pequeña y dijo esbozando esa mirada seductora y engañosa

-No Eliza, loco es el que hace locuras… Incluso si te hago sentir bien, estoy tan cuerda como siempre

La pecosa usó la mano izquierda para tomar el grillete del cuello de la pelirrosa mientras usaba la derecha para forzar el brazo izquierdo de su contraria como si apretara un punto de presión. La Leagan de pronto sentía como su cuerpo se adormecía y no podía moverse. La rubia demente daba besos lentos y simples sobre el cuello y las orejas de su víctima hasta que una vez más miró a la pelirrosa la cual con una mirada entre enojo y miedo, pero ese temblor que sentía cara a cara la hacía feliz.

La rubia clavó sus esmeraldas sobre los ojos castaños de su víctima y con una sonrisa combinada entre morbo y calma dijo con una voz tranquilizadora

-Eliza… Estás muy débil- La pecosa desabotonó su cinturón para hacer un amarre alzando las piernas de la Leagan para adjuntar las muñecas. Adjuntó ambas partes con el largo de la cuerda de cuero para dar un buen amarre aparte de una Eliza dócil y prisionera, justo como lo planeó.

Le bajó los pantalones e interiores hasta dejarla desnuda una vez más como el día anterior

-Que gran vista- Candy con una sonrisa lujuriosa enfocaba su vista a la intimidad abierta de su rival mientras ésta la miraba con todo el odio que sentía mucho más que el que tenía en el pasado

-¡Tú bastarda! ¡Te mataré! ¡Voy a matarte!- Los gritos y los forcejeos fueron en vano ya que ahora la rubia usaba dos dedos dentro de su víctima, su sonrisa ahora mezclada con lujuria se dibujada en su rostro exclamó

-Detente, te ves como si estuvieras a punto de llorar. Mientras dormías tuve que aflojar las cadenas un poco- Fingió como si escuchara hablar a un pajarito- ¿Qué…? Podría ser…

Le dedicó una mirada demente a la pelirrosa

-Eliza Leagan, a partir de hoy eres mi perra

La rubia se bajó el jean para sacar de su bolso el mismo arnés de goma no sin antes usar un condón, lo metió hasta el fondo dentro de la pelirrosa la cual emprendió un grito que se escuchó por lo más alto mientras la pecosa aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Riendo y jadeante la rubia se sentía victoriosa mientras decía

-Hahaha, lo sabía. Tienes una voz increíble

La pobre Eliza imploraba pero esa sensación de ser taladrada en su ser hasta lo más profundo la invadía e incluso próxima a perder la cabeza acompañado de un horrible dolor.

-Oh, estás algo excitada

-¡Detente!

La rubia admiraba su obra macabra mientras empujaba con más fuerza hacia la Leagan

-Tus reacciones son grandiosas, es increíble la forma en la que tu cuerpo tiembla y salta cada vez que te toco… Sabía que éramos realmente compatibles… ¿Acaso nosotras dos somos…?

La pelirrosa trataba de articular palabra aunque no mucha debido a las salvajes embestidas de la pecosa rubia. En medio de una voz algo quebrada interrogó a su captora

-Tú… ¿Usaste alguna droga extraña en mí?... ¿No es así?

-Oh… ¿Ayer? Eso no contenía ningún afrodisiaco- Prosiguió un rato con sus empujes- Además, los efectos ya deberían haber desaparecido- Comenzó a besarle el cuello y morder el oído mientras se embriagaba con el poco aroma impregnado en su cuerpo

-Oh mi querida Eliza, tu cuerpo es tan lascivo

La pobre Leagan gruñía de ira y dolor y más cuando le daba unas intensas ganas de morirse antes de que soportara la cara alegre, esas pecas y esos ojos verdes cuyo brillo era digno de un demonio. En medio de las embestidas siempre repetía con dolor y repudio

-Cállate…

La rubia hizo oídos sordos a las quebradas palabras de la pelirrosa a lo cual besó la frente de su esclava mientras decía en voz baja con un tono dulce

-En serio eres tan linda, date prisa y te haré mía

(…)

Finalmente habían culminado el acto mientras de pronto ya eran horas de la noche, las luces estaban encendidas aparte de que la rubia tenía usada una chaqueta negra y un abrigo rojo. La pecosa finalmente tenía que ir a una cita con Patty en algún parque o restaurante no sin antes ver como estaba su esclava sexual.

Viendo un plato Maruchan le preguntó a la pelirrosa la cual desde su cautiverio no pudo probar comida

-Oye Eliza, ¿Qué hay de la comida?

-Vete al diablo…- La pelirrosa estaba acostada de lado sin mirar ni siquiera a los ojos de su captora la cual suspiró al no poder hacer nada

-Ya veo- Arropó con la cobija a la joven mientras dejaba una nota en la mesa diciendo que había una manguera y unos cuantos jabones con los cuales pudiera bañarse.

-Volveré mañana- La pecosa cerró la puerta y salió a su cita mientras la pelirrosa al sentir que no estaba su peor enemiga se sentó mientras usaba la sabana como un manto, dio un puño sobre la pared como si se maldijera de estar privada y secuestrada, caminó hacia la ventana mientras divisaba unas lejanas luces y los ruidos de grillos y pajaros.

La pobre Eliza Leagan en menos de dos días no soportaba estar hacinada y vivir en esas condiciones, debía hacer algo para escapar y quizás hundir a Candy en prisión pero había un problema… ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Se limitó a chocar su frente a la pared para pensarlo muy fríamente mientras apretaba el grillete de su cuello, usar esa cosa la estaba asfixiando.


	3. Chapter 3

DIA 3

La rubia había llegado como de costumbre mientras la pelirrosa se mantenía sentada y tranquila como nada hubiese pasado aunque eso preocupó a la captora la cual caminó hacia su prisionera para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda

-Estás muy tranquila hoy…- Justo cuando pegó su mano a la mejilla la Leagan ladeó su mirada de manera algo brusca aunque la rubia no reaccionó de una manera violenta como el día anterior

-¿Qué pasa?- La pelirrosa estuvo en silencio por un rato hasta que volvió a hablar aunque en un tono bajo

-Quiero beber algo de agua

La rubia quedó sorprendida aunque no era de esperarse ya con tres días de secuestro la Leagan nunca probó bocado ni siquiera una bebida. La rubia suspiró mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el cabello mientras esbozaba su sonrisa calmada como si lo que decía era "Lo haré pero si te portas bien"

-¿Agua? Dame un segundo, dejé mis cosas por allá

La pecosa iría al sanitario pero no contaba que una cadena dura y gruesa envolvió su cuello estrujándolo hasta perder su respiración. Eliza aprovechó el momento para asfixiar a su captora pero su propósito era el de encontrar la llave y huir lo más antes posible de ese lugar aunque sea para beber y quizás bañarse, probablemente sus padres o su hermano estarían muy preocupados por su paradero.

La joven buscaba desesperadamente dentro del blue jean de su captora una llave o algo para liberarse de esa gruesa cadena que sofocaba su delicado cuello. Finalmente había encontró lo que tanto quería en medio de la desesperación trató de abrirla pero no contaba que algo la apretó con una llave hacia el brazo mientras un pequeño de tos se emitía detrás suyo.

La rubia no era tan tonta ya que en años anteriores había viajado a Japón aprendiendo en alguno de sus días libres de Albert varias clases de judo y karate y en verdad le ayudó a su condición física y quizás buen enganche para conseguir mujeres. La Leagan quedó petrificada al ver que la pecosa hacía una de sus caras siniestras mientras se sobaba el cuello producto del dolor

-No conseguirás alejarte de mí- Tosió un poco- Intenta huir y…

En ese momento la Leagan le iba a encestar un fuerte codazo pero la rubia dada sus habilidades lo detuvo como si nada ya que el impacto era correcto pero su fuerza era inútil. No bastó varios segundos para que la pecosa le aplicara una buena llave aprovechando su descuido, usando su brazo como una soga apretando el cuello de su víctima. La rubia acercó su rostro hacia el oído mientras le decía con un gruñido

-Sabes idiota, todo terminará siendo para nada… Ayer no fuiste linda conmigo, ¿Sabes?

La pecosa usó su fuerza para acostar bocabajo a su víctima sobre la cama mientras usaba el otro para forzar un pie y esta escena también iba próxima a otra de violación. La pecosa se sacó una especie de navaja apuntando a los ojos de la pobre pelirrosa

-Dime preciosa, ¿Debería cortar un tendón de tu pierna? De esa forma ya no serías capaz de huir- Le mostró un periódico donde le mostró una foto donde estaba la sección de desaparecidos con su nombre y edad, la pecosa aprovechó para besarle la nuca y morderle la oreja

-No serás capaz de volver a tu vieja vida de niña rica, no serás capaz de hacer nada a menos que yo esté allí para castigarte, violándote mientras estás confinada a una silla de ruedas

Le apretó el pie

-Puede ser muy divertido- Bajó la intensidad mientras daba lentos y fogosos besos, se paró para contemplar la espalda desnuda de su víctima y en menos de nada emitió una risa malvada por lo bajo

-Estoy bromeando, eres realmente eres patética

La pobre Leagan entró en miedo y acabó en un shock cuando unas cadenas le rodeaban su cuello, a los pocos segundos le apretaban el cuello sintiendo como se sofocaba sin aire y sin nada, la pobre con una voz chillona pero algo rayada producto del ahorcamiento exclamó ante su dolor

-¡Ah mi garganta! ¡Me duele!

La pecosa aflojó un poco la fuerza pero mantenía el daño sobre el cuello de la pelirrosa

-Está bien, no voy a tirar con toda mi fuerza como lo hiciste tú hace rato. Me aseguraré de soltarlo un poco

La pecosa se le brilló el bombillo aunque lastimosamente era para uno de sus perversos planes y más cuando el reluciente aspecto femenino corporal de la Leagan

-Tengo una idea, ¿Qué te parece si hoy te lo hago mientras te estrangulo?- En menos de nada la joven pecosa usó dos dedos dentro de la vagina de su víctima la cual sentía como su ser era profanado nuevamente, la pobre quería gritar pero la cadena la apretaba haciendo inútil e incluso emitir una sola palabra

DIA 5

Una vez más Eliza estaba bocabajo mientras Candy una vez usaba su arnés empujando hacia el interior de su victima que tristemente bramaba de dolor y rencor producto de la mordaza que se le colocó a la boca abierta y la saliva se escurría dando a entender que llevaba horas siendo violada constantemente desde casi una semana.

La pecosa lo gozaba mientras le agarraba a su víctima de los cabellos hasta que se le ocurrió la macabra idea de masturbarse y venirse sobre la cara de la pelirrosa. Después de tan bizarro y raro suceso la rubia con una sonrisa llena de triunfo usó su móvil alzando el mentón de la Leagan para tomar un selfie aunque la cara de la pobre chica estaba hecha un fiazgo con saliva y sudor aparte de este el inicio de su secuestro no pudo irse a una ducha.

La rubia miraba la foto dando a entender que esa mirada tan dócil y tan débil le despertaba un mórbido y horrible placer y quizás una inmunda diversión. La rubia con una de sus falsas miradas ésta vez la de curiosidad mientras miraba detenidamente su obra maestra

-Wow, los móviles son increíbles- Le mostró la pantalla a su víctima como si la obligara a mirar

-Mira esto Eliza, tengo un video también- En efecto la pecosa le mostraba una grabación donde sostenían sexo mientras lo más audible eran los gemidos de ambas pero la cámara enfocaba la mirada de la ojicastaña mientras hacía sus expresiones.

La pobre victima al ver esto no articuló palabra alguna, bajó la mirada mientras su captora se reía levemente como si hubiese visto un video del Youtube.

-Hahaha, tienes la voz jadeante- La joven rubia se acostó boca arriba mientras miraba las estrellas no sin antes apagar la luz dejando al visto la linda noche aunque para la pobre Eliza estar con esa maldita demente era vivir y comer del infierno

-En tan solo cinco días has llegado al punto de poderte venir sola por tu trasero y eso que te hice varias veces uno que otro buen anal- Le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de puchero

-Ay mi Eliza… Eres una toda una pervertida

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras la pelirrosa seguía en silencio a lo cual la ojiverde la ayudó a sentarse aprovechando la oportunidad para abrazarla por la espalda mientras daba un casto beso en su hombro mientras se ponía a mirar el anochecer…

Definitivamente cada noche era peor que la anterior

DIA 7

Había pasado una semana desde su secuestro y lo peor era que la Leagan no probó ni comida ni una ducha, nada conservaba su imagen pero su descuido y ropas sucias eran evidentes más su pérdida de peso. Candy como consolación tuvo que comprarse algo de comida china pero aunque sus intenciones podrían ser buenas sus intenciones eran malignas.

La pecosa servía humildemente el arroz mientras la pobre Eliza sin expresión alguna miraba hacia el suelo como si no le importara en nada su vida, o aburriéndose de ella… Quizás su familia estaba preocupada por ella pero aun así no llenaba un extraño vacío que sentía desde su plagio, arrepentimiento por sus actos o sentimientos de odio hacia su vieja enemiga… Por ahora se limitaba a no decir nada ni mover un dedo

La rubia notando el silencio de su prisionera dijo con una de sus falas miradas de preocupación

-Eliza ha pasado una semana… Si no comes un poco, vas a morir- Hizo un puchero de ruego a lo chibi abrazando a su enemiga

-¡Vamos Eliza! ¡Ándale, no seas terca! ¿Sí?

La pelirrosa sintió una especie de temblor en su estomago a lo cual levantó su cara para dar aunque sea un bocado pequeño… Grave error ya que la rubia no era de aquellos que nunca dan algo gratis. La rubia dejó el arroz en la pequeña mesa de noche e hizo una sonrisa a lo muy infantil cosa que empeoró la moral de la Leagan

-Dame una chupada… Sexo oral- La pelirrosa quedó muda y era justificado hasta un rato de sexo ya era un completo asco pero era más repulsivo tener que soportarse a esa pecosa demente y desquiciada

-Voy a darte un poco si me das una chupada primero

La pelirrosa no dudó en apretar los dientes con ojos llenos de repudio más una mirada demasiado amenazadora aunque para la rubia le era insignificante. Una voz baja pero quebrada fue motivo pequeño para un desafío

-Si va a ser así prefiero morir de…

-Acerca de las imágenes y el video que tomé ayer- La rubia esbozaba una sonrisa burlona mientras la Leagan estaba congelada y aturdida, ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? La noche anterior su captora grabó un video e incluso grabó los sonidos de como lo hacían. La rubia ahora tomaba muy bien el papel de la extorsionista

-Me pregunto que pasaría si tuviera que ponerlo en internet- Esbozaba una sonrisa digna de una villana mientras se embelesaba con su móvil

-Cuando hay escándalos o cintas sexuales con personas de la alta sociedad involucrados, incluyéndonos claro, la gente hace un gran alboroto y esa persona tira su reputación mandando a su familia a la mierda- Jugó un rato con los palillos chinos hasta que fingió ser baterista

-Si pasara lo mismo con la hija de la prestigiosa familia Leagan las cosas se pondrían más interesantes – La pelirrosa siguió mirando al suelo sin despejar su vista hacia abajo, suspiró y respondió

-Ese tipo de amenazas no funcionan. En ese caso mi familia podría tan sólo desterrarme del apellido y de la familia

La rubia sonrió con energía mientras mantenía su sonrisa demente colocándose los palillos chinos entre su boca simulando ser una especie de Marco Corleone

-Vaya eres asombrosa señorita zorra, siempre pensando en la familia. No te culpo ya que la familia es lo primero, ¿No? Más cuando son una panda de personas que hacen añicos la vida de otras… Como en mi caso, claro

La pecosa miraba en su móvil una foto con uno de los caballos que montaba a veces con Albert, por alguna le recordó a una parte de su infancia mientras sonreía con mórbido

-Aunque yo sólo hablaba del daño que te causaría personalmente- Sacó una navaja colocándola cerca del cuello fino de la pobre Eliza mientras enfundaba una mirada llena de odio capaz de hacer temer a un adulto

-Escúchame zorra, tienes que hacerme sexo oral solo lámeme un poco y no sólo podrás comer algo, tampoco haré pucheros y no pondré esas fotos tuyas en internet- Dejó la navaja para luego acariciar el cabello con el frío metal como si estuviese jugando o burlarse de su victima

-Mira mi querida Eliza, tú siempre tienes mis dedos o mi lengua dentro de tu chocho o en tu lindo culo, ¿Vas a decirme que no puedes hacerlo con tu boca? Tan sólo deja ese ridículo orgullo- Le sonrió por un momento para quitarse su blue jean y sus bragas para abrir un poco su entrada, le señaló con el dedo mientras la Leagan alzó la mirada por obligación

-¿Qué te parece? Sólo chúpala por ahora y podrás comer un poco. Si tomas esta oportunidad, yo podría liberarte algún día, ¿No? No tengo planes en este momento, pero tal vez algún día lo haga, ¿De acuerdo?

La pelirrosa aunque era presa del enorme miedo que ya le producía la pecosa mantenía las esperanzas de poder salir de ese agujero infernal y no delatar a Candy ya que usaría cualquier medio para hundir a ella y a todos los Leagan, después de todo era su cabeza principal

-Yo… ¿Podré salir de aquí?

-Sí, si no comes algo, realmente vas a morir, aunque ya estás muy débil

La pelirrosa sin titubear acercó su cara mientras la pecosa se recostó en la cama para sentir las reacciones y quizás dar a prueba a su rival. La joven ojicastaña comenzó con la lengua lamiendola de manera lenta pero muy placentera a lo cual la rubia quedó aturdida mientras gemía conteniendo esa sensación jalando de los cabellos a su esclava

-Oh sí, así… Eso es, eso es… - Le agarró más los cabellos en señal de que quería más, el cuarto gris era sólo el testigo de aquello a lo cual la joven pecosa podía hablar en voz alta las veces que quisiera

-Lame y usa tu lengua lo mejor que puedas… A menos que quieras tenerlo en tu boca para siempre es mejor que no seas descuidada- La pelirroja ahora usaba su boca quizás para morder y sorber sobretodo el clítoris a lo cual la pecosa caía presa de la lujuria y de la pasión… Había pasado tiempo desde que fue una pasiva, en su relación con Patty era la misma Candy que siempre lograba siempre quedarse arriba… Si tan sólo la castaña de gafas fuera…

-Ah sí, maldición eres buena… Eso se siente bien

Después de un tiempo la pecosa por fin llegó al orgasmo a lo cual orinó un poco en la lengua de su contraria la cual tuvo que contenerse ante semejante acto. La pecosa se puso sus interiores y dejó el plato de arroz chino en el suelo. Con un dedo hacia le señaló que debía comer el alimento pero no como una persona sino como un caballo

La pobre Eliza con profundo miedo abriendo la boca e inclinando su cabeza para masticar el alimento mientras la rubia sonreía sádicamente aunque también recordaba viejos tiempos como cuando la obligaron a dormir y vivir en el establo viviendo y lidiando con los caballos y sus desechos… Ahora Eliza debía aprender a comer como las bestias en parte por las humillaciones que sufrió en casa de los Leagan sobre todo cuando la culpaban del intento de accidente hacia Annie o cuando la culparon de ladrona con tal enviarla a México

La rubia sonreía admirando como una obra maestra el cómo humillaría a su enemiga haciéndola pagar e incluso forzándola a violarla cada vez, cada noche. Había pasado una semana desde que la plagió pero supongo que otra no le haría mal, ¿Quizás un mes?

Por ahora debía enfocarse en su relación con Patty donde mostraba más su lado angelical e ingenuo como inocente, de hecho la castaña la amaba así como así… De pronto se encontró en su móvil un artículo sobre algo llamado Estocolmo y en menos de nada sonrió… Había tenido una brillante idea para su "Experimento".


	4. Chapter 4

DIA 10

Una vez Eliza estaba siendo sacudida con una mordaza en la boca con mirada llena de horror, cabalgaba a fuerza sobre la cadera de Candy que usaba por enésima vez su arnés. La pobre trataba de mover bien su cadera pero no era nada bueno para la rubia. La pecosa optó por introducir el elemento dentro del ano de su víctima a lo cual la Leagan se sacudía del electrizante punzor en su interior

-No descanses querida- La rubia miraba con una sonrisa como la pelirroja se movía pero de manera torpe aprovechando para dar su caricia a la vagina usando dos dedos

-Si quieres tenerlo afuera, mueve tus caderas más rápido y haz que me venga- Candy se refería a que su arnés tenía un mini dildo de tipo vibrador el cual se introdujo dentro de su intimidad a lo cual quería tener un orgasmo, es decir entre más moviera la pelirrosa su cadera más la pecosa era propensa a un buen orgasmo.

La pelirrosa asentía a la palabra de su captora entre más movía con violencia sus caderas cabalgando aunque para la pecosa no era nada quería algo más de fuerza y contundencia pero la pobre paró debido a que quería ganar algo de fuerzas pero como era de esperarse una mirada algo fulminante le exigió

-¿No te dije que no dejaras de mover tus caderas?- La joven decidió empujar su arnés entre más fuerte dentro del trasero de la pelirrosa la cual decidió acostarse sobre el cuerpo de su captora la cual tomaba con sus manos empujando el trasero de forma rápida mientras los estímulos entre ambas se hacían notar, Candy con su vibrador y Eliza con el arnés.

Luego de unos minutos largos y eternos la joven sacó de su bolsillo otro vibrador obligando a la pobre Leagan ponerse de cuclillas mientras la rubia le insertaba el juguete dentro de su vagina. La pobre sentía como un zumbido se hacía sacudir y resonar dentro de sus entrañas mientras quería morirse de llanto y horror.

La pecosa demente en menos de nada se hacía la pobre preocupada por su víctima con cosas "Como que doloroso" y esas cosas. La pobre Eliza mientras tanto sufría el horrible tormento en su interior como si sintiera ganas de orinar y eso que clítoris estaba erguido

-Increíble, ya estás a punto de estallar- La rubia veía con morbo y crueldad como la pobre bramaba de dolor mientras su vagina no iba a soportar más

-Ha ha ha, ¿Quieres venirte? ¿Quieres venirte?- La rubia se echó a reír cuando la pobre Leagan comenzó a orinar a chorros creando una especie de reguero en el suelo a lo cual la rubia se impresionó mucho

DIA 20

Casi un mes de plagio… Candy White estaba acostaba viendo en su móvil unas fotos que se tomó con su amada Patty sea en el parque de diversiones, en el hospital o hasta en su alcoba matrimonial o a veces jugaba aplicaciones aunque luego prefirió ver unos videos o escuchar música. Mientras en la celda se escuchaba el sonido de la palana mecánica y unos pequeños gemidos.

La rubia se paró de su sofá de cuarta para dirigirse al cuarto gris donde se mostraba una escena perturbadora donde la pobre pelirrosa estaba sentada pero era profanada por uno de esos dildos mecánicos donde actuaban simulando el empuje de un miembro en el interior de la pobre ojicastaña.

La pobre caía en jadeos horribles mientras el sudor bañaba su cuerpo y aparte algo de su peso cambió a una pobre delgada pero conservando su físico, no tenía mordaza a lo cual pareciera que sufriera una pequeña epilepsia y lo peor su cara ahora era del más rotundo dolor con tristeza sobretodo sus lágrimas se estaban derramando a mares

-¿Cuántas veces te has venido?- La pecosa indagó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta inclinarse en frente de su pobre víctima. Los fluidos y orina formaban una especie de charco aunque no era grande pero se notaba que estaba en ese deprimente estado desde hace horas

-Eso es una gran cantidad- La pecosa de manera autoritaria se acercó a la pelirrosa, con malicia que brillaba en sus esmeraldas y con una voz profunda por lo bajo dijo al oído a la pobre victima que caía en incesantes jadeos

-¿Cuántas veces van? ¿Llevas la cuenta?- La pecosa tenía en su mano una especie de control remoto con un botón, pulsó el mecanismo haciendo que el dildo automático empujara con más fuerza e intensidad mientras la pobre chica entre jadeos y gritos se retorcía de dolor e impotencia

-¡Wow! No dejes que salga volando- La rubia se apartaba de la víctima a una distancia prudencial ya que en menos de nada la pobre orinó a mares llenando el suelo haciendo un pequeño charco. La rubia impresionada por la orina expulsada y aparte de la cantidad de fluido se acercó de manera cuidadosa hacia la pobre Leagan.

Tenía una sonrisa sádica aunque miró de reojo a su pobre rival

-Ya estás fastidiada, ¿Por qué no lo dejas en tu…?

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-Empezó Eliza a gritar en medio de sollozos con sus ojos dilatados, más parecían muertos yéndose atrás al borde del llanto e incluso repetía lo mismo de siempre

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡SUFICIENTE!"

La rubia miraba con incredulidad esbozando con una sonrisa no sin antes carcajear un poco

-¿Qué anda mal?

-NO QUIERO SENTIRME MÁS MISERABLE COMO AHORA NUNCA MÁS, YA ES SUFICIENTE, ¿NO?- La pobre ya estaba más arruinada, ojos muertos y sin vida, lagrimas incesantes y moco tendido en parte con una cara llena de horror haciéndola quedar irreconocible

-YA TE HAS DIVERTIDO ASÍ QUE DEJAME IR

La pecosa sonrió aunque ladeó su mirada hacia la ventana y respondió de una manera muy metálica cerrando los ojos y mirada seria pero aclarable

-Aún no…

-¿CUÁNDO?

-Quién sabe…- La rubia se dirigió afuera mientras la pobre Leagan rompiese a llorar e implorando muy en el fondo su libertad o quizás su muerte… Cualquiera de esas dos opciones la haría liberarse de esa maldita demente

DIA 30

Un mes entero… La pobre Leagan estaba en contra de la pared mientras la pecosa chocaba su arnés dentro de su vagina, le besaba el cuello mientras le decía al oído en medio de suaves mordidas encestando sus empujes contra la pared

-Di "Te amo Candy"- La pelirrosa en miedo de su impotencia decía en pobres quejidos la frase ordenada pero entre cada vez que no podía decirla se le exigía con más fuerza

-Te amo… Candy

-¡Rápido!

-Te amo… Candy

-De nuevo

La pobre pelirrosa apretó los dientes mientras sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro marcado y demacrado exclamando aquella frase aunque la rubia le exigía con más fuerza o quizás uno que otro truco barato sobre todo cuando le vendó los ojos para exigirle cada vez que repitiera la misma frase

-Te amo… Candy

-No lo estás diciendo en serio- La pecosa ya con dar la voz infundaba el terror, terror que Eliza Leagan tuvo que soportar por un mes y más cuando la pecosa demente le propinó una fuerte lección de sexo anal. Finalmente la pelirrosa se corrió expulsando un líquido blanco haciendo que el lugar quedara más nauseabundo que antes sobretodo el fuerte olor de la orina.

La rubia se paró por un momento mientras contemplaba la luna por un momento, blanca en todo su esplendor y más cuando era luna llena. La rubia esbozó de sus lindas sonrisas infantiles mientras decía o buena se burlaba de su víctima que mantenía los ojos vendados

-¡Wow! Mira Eliza, la luna está hermosa- La pobre pelirrosa estaba siendo víctima del miedo y del terror que se le infundó pero por temor a no poder perder la vida se mantenía como esclava obedeciendo y entendiendo sus órdenes como una mascota

DIA 40

La pobre Leagan estaba sentada en su cama mientras miraba al suelo como si su mente hubiese perdido todo rastro sea desde antes de su cautiverio o del mismo como si en su mente hubiese una sola cosa… Mientras tanto la pecosa tocaba la mano de su rival la cual su tacto era más delgado como un palo, si, Eliza había bajado drásticamente de peso ya que tenía una complexión delgada pero sin llegar a una famélica.

La rubia con una mirada seria y quizás de preocupación dio un veredicto pero quedaba en claro que aún no obtendría la libertad ya que parte de su experimento era una cosa planteada: Sin nadie a su lado aún en las situaciones más deplorables Eliza clamaría por no sentirse sola y todo gracias a una palabra: Estocolmo

-Has perdido mucho peso- La pelirrosa no movía ningún dedo ni siquiera una palabra lo cual alivió en algo a la rubia- Estoy feliz de que ya no luches más pero es aburrido si no reaccionas en absoluto como ahora

La chica empujó a su víctima que cayó sobre la cama aunque no tuvo ni un quejido ni siquiera un reclamó, no hubo tal sonido aparte de la cadena adjunta a su cuello. La ojiverde contemplaba como la pelirrosa era como un cadáver sin mover nada, la joven rubia acostó de lado a su víctima. Se acostó cerca de ella para luego apartarse en segundos ya que un olor raro impregnó su olfato

-Apestas… Si no te lavas- Acariciaba las suaves mejillas de la pobre victima a lo que no soportando el leve olor de la pelirrosa decidió levantarse de improviso haciendo un puchero de enojo haciendo estremecer a la pelirrosa

-¡Ahg! ¡Eres un dolor en el trasero!- La joven alistó una ducha regadera conectada a un grifo de afuera, unos jabones y esponja. No era de esos baños con sales ni en tinas de porcelana blanca pero para la pobre Eliza no le incomodaba o bueno pareciera que estaba en las nubes mientras la rubia estaba preocupada.

La pelirrosa sin reaccionar o hacer un gesto ni siquiera uno violento en su rostro le dijo a Candy de manera visual que le dejara la manguera ya que iba a bañarse sola, la rubia quedó extrañada pero prefirió que la joven lo hiciera a cuenta propia. Por ahora la rubia se iba mientras la Leagan se quitaba la ropa para bañarse pero de pronto la joven iba a emitir una palabra pero tuvo que callarse a lo cual la pecosa vio de reojo pero prefirió irse a trabajar en el hospital.

La pobre Eliza se arrodilló mientras prendía la manguera para bañarse aunque se detuvo por un momento, mirándose en el charco jabonoso de su baño pero de pronto vio la figura de cierta chica de coletas raras con pecas en su nariz, ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa llena de vida.

Mientras tanto Candy leía en su móvil un artículo que tenía un título llamado "Estocolmo". El texto decía así:

"Síndrome de Estocolmo: Trastorno psicológico temporal que aparece en la persona que ha sido secuestrada y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de los secuestradores e identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas, ya sea durante el secuestro o tras ser liberada."

La pecosa viendo las fotos que se tomó con su secuestrada e incluso pensando en aquella escena desde hace unos minutos… Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se decía en su mente varias palabras

"Lo logré, la he derrotado"

DIA 60

Dos meses, desde hace 20 días Candy no solía aparecer tan menudo ni siquiera para tener sexo, a veces venía sea para leer una revista o jugar en su celular, a veces la bañaba y la alimentaba hasta le cambiaba de ropa y un peinado nuevo. Con su cabello suelto y libre de sus rizos la Leagan se acostaba a dormir junto con una almohada donde había una foto de la rubia pecosa, cosa que posiblemente perturbó a Candy y quizás fue un motivo para apartarse de ella.

La pelirrosa llevaba dos meses en cautiverio, dormía plácidamente en su cama limpia y blanca cuando de pronto sintió algo… Por alguna extraña razón quería ver a Candy pero era otro día donde no aparecía y todo era silencio. Se paró de la cama mientras veía que no estaba ella ni nada, ella, su Candy venía muy a menudo pero hoy no.

Desde hace exactamente 20 días Eliza Leagan comenzó a padecer Sindrome de Estocolmo, y como aquella definición comenzó a tener un interés amoroso hacia su captora pero como era de esperarse para la pecosa más allá de torturarla y violarla con tal de hacer pagar sus errores en el pasado era un simple experimento o en su defecto un simple objeto de placer.

La pecosa nunca sentía por Eliza algún sentimiento de amor o nada parecido, sólo odio y quizás algo de atracción sexual para matar el rato… De hecho Eliza sólo recordaba que Candy la visitaba frecuentemente y la besaba hasta hacían el amor y eso. Nada más, sólo eso.

DÍA 65

Candy como siempre frecuentaba el lugar pero matar el rato quizás leerse un comic o jugar en su móvil o en sus redes sociales sin saber que su vieja victima con esa cara llena de sufrimiento y soledad la estaba esperando como si añoraba su regreso

-Candy…- La pecosa atendió a su llamado pero no tenía que perder su valioso tiempo ya que tenía una cita con Patty

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Dónde estabas?

Un rato de silencio invadió el lugar

-¿Dónde? Pues en el hospital obviamente

La Leagan rompió a llorar mientras temblaba del llanto y en verdad sin esa chica la embargaba en esa horrible soledad, no había más vida más que estar a su lado y todo producto del Estocolmo que desarrolló. En medio de sollozos interrogó a "Su Candy"

-¿Cuándo volverás a casa?- Esa pregunta fue motivo para que la pecosa se riera en su cara

\- ¿Volver a casa, dices? Hahaha, vaya Eliza. Sí que sabes contar chistes y aparte muy bueno- Su cara ahora se tornó llena de odio

-Pues que crees, esta pocilga no es mi casa ni nada- La Leagan ahora miraba con su mente destrozada mientras derramaba lagrimas sobre la sábana blanca aunque la rubia ya no le prestaba importancia aunque al menos se contentó ya que su vieja enemiga quedó con el orgullo hecho añicos. Se volteó no sin antes aclararle

-Ya te lo dije, volveré cuando me dé la gana

La pelirrosa se sintió abandonada a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces se quiso salir con tal de estar a su lado pero la cadena pesada y larga que añadía a su cuello la hizo tirarse hacia atrás sintiéndose una inútil en no lograr ni siquiera tomar su mano


	5. Chapter 5

DIA 70

La pelirrosa estaba haciéndole una sesión buena de sexo oral a la pecosa que estaba sentada en su cama. La pecosa trataba de lamer y sorber la vagina de la pecosa que caía en la lujuria pero trataba de apretar los cabellos de la Leagan pero con tal de apartarla ya que cuando llegó Eliza se lanzó a la cama, le bajó los pantalones para hacer de las suyas.

-Hey, Eliza… Es suficiente- Ordenó la rubia pero la pelirrosa seguía en lo suyo y eso hizo que la secuestradora apretara los dientes y estalló en ira al tiempo que le encestó un puñetazo que la tiró al suelo

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que es suficiente!- La pecosa se paró mientras se subía los pantalones y con una cara hundida de enojo decidió ir sin decir alguna palabra mientras la pobre chica no soportaba más su soledad impuesta implorando que regresara

DIA 80

Una vez Candy estaba frente a frente con Eliza la cual estaba rompiendo en llanto, desde hace un mes se soportaba muy dependiente de ella. Era interesante como la Leagan se hundía en su Estocolmo pero ahora jodidamente molesto cuando le imploraba tener sexo o hasta darle sexo oral. Ahora la pobre Eliza estaba de rodillas en medio de su horrible llanto e implorando con todas sus pocas fuerzas

-Candy, no me dejes por favor. Por favor no, no me dejes sola

La pecosa miraba atónita mientras la pobre pelirrosa se apretaba el cuello usando la cadena de su grillete en medio de sus horribles imploros, sus lágrimas caían sobre su cara y sus ojos se estaban yendo hacia atrás

-Haré lo que sea… Te daré mis mejores chupadas, no haré caras de disgusto sin importar lo que me hagas- La pobre victima se arrodilló abrazando una pierna de su amada captora mientras rompía en un llanto desgarrador

-Te lo ruego, vuelve mañana… Te lo ruego, no me dejes aquí

La rubia como siempre hizo caso omiso a los ruegos y gritos por parte de su vieja enemiga ya que tenía que ir al hospital, no tenía que perder tiempo con esa inservible. Un día, dos, tres días… Eliza como siempre parándose de su lecho, caminando hacia la puerta o a la ventana para luego volver a dormirse cuando el resultado era el mismo, la pecosa no volvería a asomar la cara en ningún momento… Han pasado tres días más y nada de ella.

DIA 90

Tres largos meses de humillaciones y crueldades aparte de los insultos e injurias sin olvidar a las constantes violaciones hicieron a la pobre Leagan dependiente de la rubia… Finalmente se dieron fin y como se esperaba la pecosa había llegado al lugar del encuentro, cosa que hizo que la ahora traumada pelirroja sonriera de felicidad. La escena cambió de ambiente cuando la pecosa apareció para dejar tirada la llave del grillete ubicado en su cuello. La Leagan se quedó boquiabierto al ver el acto que le daría fin a su cautiverio aunque no lo quería, intentó mirar a la rubia aunque no con la mirada de odio sino con una mirada llena de dolor y triste dependencia.

Quedó mirando las llaves tiradas en el suelo por unos minutos pero pareciera que todo se había vuelto muy estático por unos diez minutos. La pelirrosa se quitó el collar, caminó por unos pasillos hasta dar con la salida aunque vio una horrible luz mientras veía por la ventana ya que no había visto el paisaje ni olido el viento.

Transitando por la calle mientras andaba en camiseta negra sin mangas y playera blanca con rastros de suciedad, cabello desordenado y complexión delgada… No contaba que un castaño de ojos rojizos y piel blanca estaba viéndola, el hombre corrió hacia un grupo de personas de los cuales estaba una mujer pelirrosa de cabello corto y mismos ojos castaños sobre la joven cadáver.

El joven derramaba lagrimas quizás por tristeza e impotencia o por felicidad ya que al fin luego de tantos meses había encontrado a su hermana desde 3 meses aunque no perdía la esperanza ni mucho menos su familia. Neal y su madre fueron de inmediato a una calle poco vista de la ciudad donde un grupo de personas y una ambulancia se hallaban allí.

La madre sostuvo a su hija mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar, en medio de ruegos y gritos a punto de llorar gritaba

-Eliza, ¿Qué te pasó hija?

La joven trataba de recordar su plagio, sus horribles tratos, entre otras cosas… Pero nada llegaba a su mente, sí recordaba a Candy pero sólo venía a besarla o a veces tener sexo pero nada… No podía recordar nada de eso ni siquiera cuando la pecosa la violó en diversas ocasiones. Nada, no podía hacerlo pero sentía que una cadena se hacía rota

(…)

Habían pasado varios meses donde Eliza tuvo tratamientos aunque no supieron las causas y claro ella cambió quizás en algunos aspectos incluso ya no vestía con pompa como antes, ya que se limitaba usar una sudadera deportiva y una chaqueta junto con su cabello recogido aunque eso hizo que hiciera varios amigos y abrirse un poco, algunas de sus amistades eran personas de bajos recursos cosa que quizás su madre no aprobaría pero prefirió pasar por alto ese aspecto.

Era uno de esos días tranquilos ya que los hermanos Leagan estaban bebiendo una cerveza luego de un evento en Chicago, ambos tomaban en una tienda compartiendo unas hamburguesas compradas por Neal. Los jóvenes después de un rato entraron en una conversación

-¿Eliza?

-¿Qué pasa Neal?- La pelirrosa daba un sorbo a su lata

-Sobre eso…- El castaño no quería tocar el tema pero la curiosidad lo estaba dominando

-Sobre tu secuestro, ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

La pelirrosa daba otro sorbo y después dijo con tranquilidad aunque se notaba un aire de molestia en su voz

-¿Cuántas veces planeas preguntar? Ya te dije que no recuerdo

El castaño tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y suspiró quedando en silencio por un minuto aparte de una mirada llena de preocupación hacia su querida hermana menor

-Incluso si dices eso, no lo entiendo- Miró el suelo- Para ser honesto, algunos miembros de nuestra familia o de los Ardley no creen que hayas sido confinada todo este tiempo, ya que la única prueba de eso son las pocas declaraciones que diste

Sorbió un poco y prosiguió

-¿No quieres decirme que pasó?- Miró a su hermana la cual miraba el cielo azul detenidamente como si unos recuerdos embargaban la mente del pobre primogénito de los Leagan

-Yo vi el estado en el que estabas cuando volviste, así que no es como dudara de ti o algo- Apretó un poco la lata como si lo de su hermana fuera su total culpa

-Pero he estado pensando, que tal vez si te acuerdas de algo la gente podría dejar verte así o algo- Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que la pelirrosa respondió tajantemente a su hermano

-Lo lamento Neal, no importa como lo hagas o como lo digas, mi memoria no volverá de repente

-Sí, si estoy cansado de escuchar eso…- Suspiró y dibujó una noble sonrisa en su rostro

-Habría sido malo si no regresabas, nuestra familia no podía vivir sin ti, ¿Sabes?- El castaño dio un sorbo más a su gaseosa mientras la pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa quizás una pequeña pero era entendible ya que en esos tres meses la creyeron muerta pero Neal y su madre no perdieron sus esperanzas e incluso Archie o Annie dieron su grano de arena hasta Terry… Lo raro era que la cabeza de los Ardley no quiso dar un centavo o un dedo por ello.

Neal puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana

-Bueno Eliza, de cualquier forma me alegro de que hayas vuelto- Siguieron mirándose un rato

-Gracias Neal…

-No me lo agradezcas, para eso estamos los hermanos…- Miró por un rato el cielo- ¿Sabías que Susana Marlow terminó con Terry?

La pregunta dejó muda a la ojicastaña

-No, no lo sabía… ¿Acaso se pelearon o algo parecido?

-Los rumores dicen que se enamoró de una enfermera durante su tratamiento y eso conllevó a terminar su relación- El castaño bajó la cabeza para ver a su lado como si hubiera visto a alguien caminar

-Hablando del Rey de Roma…- Los Leagan vieron como una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules caminaba de la mano con una joven pelinegra de ojos morados, de cabello recogido y gafas redondas, alta y de mirada calmada y fría pero de noble corazón

-¿Acaso esa mujer es…?

-Sí, esa Flamy volvió de Medio Oriente hasta oí que también participó en las tropas kurdas contra ISIS y algunas facciones… En verdad le tengo envidia pero me alegra que sea feliz aunque no me esperaba que fuera con Susana, ¿No crees hermana?

De pronto el momento se dio en silencio mientras la pobre pelirrosa quedó muda cuando vio a la distancia a cierta rubia de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, pecas resaltantes en su nariz y una cara sonriente hablando y sonriendo con una chica de cabello castaño un poco largo y ojos del mismo color tornando a rojizos.

La lata cayó al suelo mientras un temblor y un sudor recorría el cuerpo de la Leagan mientras unas borrosas imágenes de dos ellas dos desnudas y posiblemente haciendo el amor golpeaban su mente, mientras tanto la victimaria miraba con una sonrisa tranquila mientras contemplaba esa mirada perdida y hundida… Tantos meses y aún demostraba que era digna de su propiedad o mejor su mascota cuando las cosas salían mal con su "Gafitas" como le decía.

Mientras tanto la pobre chica se sacudía la cabeza con tal de borrarse esa imagen de la rubia andando de la mano con Patty aparte de esas raras escenas de sexo. Se dispuso a ir con su hermano a casa con tal de tomarse un descanso aunque por alguna extraña razón le entró la curiosidad de saber donde estaba Candy si aún trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana.

Tuvo que esperar en recepción hasta toparse con una enfermera de cabello negro con peinado recogido y ojos rojos aunque su apariencia era de niña, bueno una enfermera loli como gusten en decir.

-Señorita

-¿Si señorita?

-¿Usted sabe si Candy White sigue trabajando en este hospital?

La enfermera loli respondió aunque su actitud era de pocos amigos

-¿Te refieres a esa rubia retardada? Obviamente sí, de hecho ella y yo somos del mismo turno

La pobre tragó saliva mientras planeaba la pregunta

-¿Ella trabaja en guardia nocturna?

-Se suponía que ella le tocaba esta noche y aparte se prohíbe ver mientras se está en función pero por desgracia me tocó a mí…-Ladeó la mirada-Esa tipa está en el patio probablemente besuqueándose con esa chica con una de gafas pero nadie vino por ella

La pelirrosa le pagó con un fajo de dinero a la loli que quedó con cara de asombro mientras la Leagan decidió ir al patio de las afueras del plantel pero en medio del camino se topó con su vieja secuestradora en un pasillo aunque la rubia le pidió que hablaran en los baños

La rubia estaba lavándose las manos y la cara en uno de los lavamanos mientras la pobre pelirrosa estaba algo temblorosa como petrificada como si sintiera que era victima de una especie de película de terror. La rubia sin moverse decía en voz profunda mientras iba al tocador a secarse las manos

-Hola Eliza, ha pasado un largo tiempo- Se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente, la pecosa ojiverde esbozaba una sonrisa algo maligna pero conservando la calma y la energía que la caracterizaba

-¿Ya te has reintegrado cariño?-Miró de reojo su físico aunque su apariencia de vestuario muy diferente pero resaltaba su figura lo que era algo provocativa

-Viéndote fijamente, tu cuerpo ha hecho más que mejorar

La pobre pelirrosa inclinó la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba los puños quizás por ira o repudio por su cautiverio o por las violaciones que recibió pero para la rubia era evidente y más cuando sonaba Estocolmo en su mente.

-Por qué…- Apretó el puño- ¿Por qué no me viste durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué tu no hiciste nada durante todo este tiempo?- Alzó la mirada dando a entender que estaba completamente enfadada

-¿Creíste que no le diría a nadie lo que hiciste?

Miró fijamente a la rubia mientras de la nada su boca comenzaba a torcerse, sus ojos se aguaban y su voz se empezaba a quebrarse

-Candy… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas como si no pasara nada malo?- Comenzó a temblar mientras sentía que gotas caían sobre el piso, los efectos de su síndrome empezaron a manifestar, "Sus sentimientos encontrados" hacia la pecosa

-Porque al final la llave… Porque es… Yo sólo estaba… Yo solo, tú maldición… Ya tú te… Tú te cansaste de…

De pronto la pecosa sonrió con esa alegría que la caracterizaba no sin antes jalar a su mascota del brazo para llevarla a uno de los sanitarios, cerró con seguro y dentro de él abrazó a su amada Eliza, a su esclava de toda la vida por un rato la cual quedó algo muda

-Eliza, ¿Acaso me seguiste hasta aquí para que pudiéramos follar?

-Yo no lo…

En eso la pobre de nuevo fue abrazada tiernamente con su captora y después juntó su frente junto a la suya clavando sus temibles esmeraldas en sus castaños

-Lo hiciste…- Dijo en voz baja pero el tono era muy tierno

-¿Qué…?

-El síndrome de Estocolmo, gracias a eso yo te formé para que tu cuerpo reaccionara a mis manos, a mi voz, a mi imagen. De esa forma dependerías de mí, pasé allí tres meses golpeándote con placer y miedo todo el camino en tu medula

Rodeó la cintura de la Leagan mientras ésta rodeó su cuello indicando su rol de mascota y esclava

-Tenías miedo, ¿Verdad? Cuando poco a poco dejé de verte a partir de los dos últimos meses estabas tan aterrorizada- Puso una mano en uno de sus pechos dibujando su forma mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba ante la "Muestra de cariño" por parte de su ama que esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa demostrando su superioridad

-Realmente hubieras querido huir, lo habrías hecho. Pero no puedes porque tú, mi querida Eliza

Miró a los ojos de la castaña con una sonrisa encantadora mientras la Leagan se dejaba llevar como si esos ojos la hipnotizaran

-Eliza, tienes miedo de que abandone o porque si te dijera que me cansé de ti o que no te necesito nunca más o porque tienes miedo de estar lejos de mí… De hecho es lo que trata el Estocolmo, nada podría asustarte más que eso

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la Leagan la cual sumida en su Estocolmo notaba todo lo dicho por su captora como una "Confesión de amor"

-No hay necesidad de los grilletes, el collar o la cadena nunca más incluso sin restricciones no puedes huir de mí nunca más- J untó su frente con tal de morder esos labios escarlatas aunque también quería sacar provecho de su cuerpo como lo hizo en el pasado por medio de las constantes violaciones

-Finalmente eres mía, Eliza… Ven aquí belleza, no volveré a dejarte sola

La pelirrosa de pronto sintió la sensación de un grillete que apretaba su cuello aparte de un sonido de cadenas y collares metálicos que resonaban entre su cuerpo… No importaba en que momento o lugar u hora, siempre era la mascota y la esclava de la persona que alguna odió e hizo lo imposible con tal de hacerla sufrir pero la vida siempre da vueltas.

Ahora Eliza Leagan abrazó a Candice White Ardley, rodeó con sus finos brazos el cuello de esa rubia pecosa la cual sin dudar tocaba sus labios y su cuerpo dando a entender que Eliza sólo era eso UNA PERRA DOMESTICADA, su perra… De nada y nadie más, dicen que los villanos pagan sus actos pero Eliza los pagó de forma muy diferente mandando su moral, su orgullo, su sexualidad y hasta la cordura con tal de terminar como alguien que llenaría el vacío sexual que tuviera Candy en todo momento.


End file.
